As a unique feature of a human body, a fingerprint possesses lifelong invariability, uniqueness and convenience. Nowadays, the fingerprint recognition technology has been widely used in devices such as a collection system, an entrance guard system and an intelligent phone set. As a capacitive fingerprint recognition technology is gradually popularized in application functions such as cellphone fingerprint unlocking and cellphone on-line fingerprint payment, higher requirements are also raised on the security of a fingerprint. A fingerprint recognition technology based on capacitance has a risk of being cracked, and fingerprint recognition functions on various cellphone models may be cracked successfully by acquiring a fingerprint image and printing an artificial fingerprint using a special material.
Therefore, it is necessary to put forward a more secure fingerprint recognition technology.